After Red
by Sibelius
Summary: This is just a little scene between Logan and Max right after Red. Like an extentsion. Mild shippiness
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own them. I just fantasize about them. ;)  
  
Timeframe: This is right after Red. To bad I didn't see this one but I liked the transcript!  
  
A/N I have no idea why I came up with this. I will most likely end up having a plot but for now that was just a little add in. knowing myself all to well I know this will not stay rated PG-13 so if you aren't swinging my way I would stop after this. That is if I figure out where this is going. Tell me what you think so far. This is a subtle chapter because I did not want to risk losing their characters in this. But later…  
  
  
  
"Why is it that the good die young?" Logan questioned as the news report went on.  
  
"City and state officials are hailing Anselmo as a courageous man who paid the ultimate price in the pursuit of justice."  
  
"He got what he wanted."  
  
"Mmm. A bullet in the chest?"  
  
"Something his kid could point to and say he did good. Ahh."  
  
"They got you good." He observed as he poured peroxide on her skin.  
  
"I need to get my ass kicked once in a while. Just to keep me real."  
  
"These guys aren't going away, Max." he replied with that concerned tone in his voice.  
  
"Kinda pesky like that."  
  
"Max…" she interrupted him.  
  
"You don't have to tell me to be afraid. I'm already there." Logan looked at the back of Max's head for a brief second. He didn't want to scare her anymore so he shut up. Her head was slightly tilting down and to the side. He went back to doctoring her wounds. After he finished she let out a breath.  
  
"Not bad doctor. Feels better already." She said as she turned to him. He smiled at her for a second.  
  
"I suppose this will put your ass kicking agenda on hold for a while huh." She looked at him with a yeah-right look on her face.  
  
"You think a few bumps a scratches are going to get in the way of a genetically engineered ass kicker? Hell no." He released an amused laugh but sobered up.  
  
"I'm serious Max. Don't go doing unnecessary risks right now. Last thing I need is a broken genetically engineered ass kicker."  
  
"Oh I'm not that fragile!"  
  
"Well just humor me. For now ok?"  
  
"Oh you are just out to kill my fun." He flashed her one of those prize- winning smiles at her.  
  
"Damn straight." She smiled at him, but uneasiness settled over her. Logan noticed her restless state and realized she was contemplating whether to leave or not.  
  
"You wanna crash here for the night?" she cast her eyes to the floor a distance away from herself.  
  
"I probably shouldn't."  
  
"I could whip up one of my culinary miracles. Besides I might be willing to let you crush my ego with a game of chess or two." He didn't plead but he put a very soft soothing flow to his voice in order to establish there was no pressure involved.  
  
"You actually up to be beaten down tonight? I am astonished."  
  
"Yeah well I guess I need to get my ass kicked once in a while. You know to keep me real." She broke into a grin.  
  
"I suppose since I am the only one around that I am going to have to be the one to do it. But I will do it for you only if you feed me." Logan nodded and wheeled to the kitchen in order to start dinner. Max perched herself on the counter. She watched him in silence. Her thoughts wandering back. Dinner went on with a few banters thrown in. Afterwards Max bet him in 5 chess games in row. Every time she succeeded in thoroughly baffling Logan on how he ended up in checkmate. After the fifth game she yawned. She settled against the couch more comfortably. Logan looked up at her.  
  
"I think that is enough ego bashing for the night don't you think?" A smile played with her lips.  
  
"I suppose. After all you did fed me and you are letting me crash here so I suppose you have had enough." Logan contained his relief knowing Max would be staying there that night with him. He still was a little off balance from when she admitted she was scared. Not a normal Max thing to do.  
  
"Feel like sleeping?" He inquired.  
  
"Actually yeah." She looked over to one of his ornate clocks. "Damn. It's only like 11:30. I usually don't knock off until a couple hours later."  
  
"Well I should imagine kicking ass would do that to you."  
  
"Yeah that took a lot out of me." Her face grew sullen and then she closed her eyes shook her head and let out smirky laugh.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just… Kendra."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She will most likely be jumping to conclusions considering I won't be going home."  
  
"What kind of conclusions." His brow was furrowed in confusion.  
  
"Oh she has this idea that me and your are… something." She had a hard time wording it. He nodded his head in understanding.  
  
"Yeah." They sat there for a while. She smiled at him and he smiled back although a little nervousness was set on his features. 'I wonder what would happen if we were like that?' Max mused to herself. 'No! Bad Max. Don't be stupid. We are just friends and we can't risk tactical exposure now can we?' They sat there a little longer. Max suddenly got up.  
  
"I think I will take you up on your offer. Ok if I crash in the guest bedroom?"  
  
"Sure. Go ahead. Do you need anything though?"  
  
"Nah. I'm cool. So see ya in the morning?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well at least this way I get to have a god breakfast right?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Night Logan."  
  
"Good night Max." She strolled across the room and disappeared into the guest room. He let out a breath and briefly closed his eyes trying to push aside all ridiculous notions concerning him and Max. He wheeled into his computer room and started to get ready with another project for Eyes only. 


	2. Chapter 2

Max woke up almost 4 hours later. She really, only slept 2 and 3 at the most. Of course with all things considered of the previous days events it wasn't that surprising. She got up off the guest bed and stood up to stretch out her body. She arched her back and stuck her arms out behind her to something not so pleasant.  
  
"Oww. Dammit!" She ran her hand over a shoulder remembering the scratches and bruises on her back. They still hurt but she didn't realize they did until she rubbed her shoulders close together thus rubbing and making friction on her cuts. She groaned and mentally slapped herself for not thinking. She opened the door and walked out fully expecting to find the penthouse darkened and silent. The rooms were darkened but it wasn't silent. She picked up small tapping that most likely came from a keyboard. She advanced on the computer room to find Logan looking at the screen with a completely blank look on his face. He was typing away.  
  
"So I take it you weren't tired?" She asked with a sarcastic smile. His lips slightly went up as he typed a few more things and then turned to face her.  
  
"I haven't been up that long." She pointed towards the clock behind him. He turned to see the clock blinking 4:45 am at him. His face scrunched up in confusion.  
  
"I haven't been up that long."  
  
"Actually you have." She mused back.  
  
"Well I suppose time goes by quickly when you are having fun." He said sarcastically but still having that sexy smile play with the edges of his lips.  
  
"Oh yeah. I bet you had loads of fun." Silence passed over for a few content minutes. When the awkward silence came about Max filled in.  
  
"So don't I get breakfast?" Logan shook his head as he came back to earth.  
  
"Yeah absolutely. Sorry. What do you want?" She looked at him with her attitude like smile.  
  
"Like I would know. You know my stomach better than I do!"  
  
"Ok. That makes things easy."  
  
"I am easy to please." His eyes flickered up to her eyes for a quick second but then just as quickly diverted them.  
  
"Ok. I guess pancakes would be ok?" He was passing this by her.  
  
"Pancakes? You going simple on me or are do you just want to be lazy?"  
  
"Lazy?" he scoffed. "You will be amazed how simple things can be turned into something you didn't expect. But if you don't want any…"  
  
"No that is just fine. Pancakes would be great." He gave her a full out smile.  
  
"You got it." He wheeled into the kitchen and started to make breakfast as Max yet again perched up on the counter. It was like déjà vu from the previous night. He looked up to see Max reaching back to her shoulders to feel the scabs forming.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"I don't know. Kind of like burned, but I will manage. I mean it never killed anybody to get a few cuts bruises and burns before."  
  
"Before you go I want to look at them again and put some more peroxide on them."  
  
"Oh come on I don't need that."  
  
"No you don't NEED it, but it will help it heal better faster thus making you feel better faster." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine, Mom."  
  
"Do you want pancakes or not?" he teased.  
  
"Yes. Fine I will shut up."  
  
"I didn't say you had to shut up. I just want you to stop acting 5 years old." It was ironic and all. Her sarcasm calling him mom and him teasing back telling her she was acting like she was 5 years old. In the back of her mind a little voice said, you didn't have a mom, and when you were 5 you could and were ordered to kill men. Max tried to brush the voices a side before but she stopped. All they were, were reminders of her childhood. They can't hurt her. Too badly. They threw gauntlets at each other through breakfast. After breakfast Logan went to go get his peroxide while she waited. When he came back he lifted a few bandages reveling the already healing scabs. He brushed his hand over them for a second. Max hoped he didn't notice the goose bumps that appeared on her arms and neck. If he did he didn't say anything. He put on some more medicine and bandaged the wounds again. Even after he stopped Max sat there. Completely engulfed in her thoughts. She could not help thinking that she felt safe right here and right now. Despite the fact she knew there were baddies out there right now who could take her down she was content to stay here in Logan's apartment, with Logan. She really didn't want to leave but work and duty calls. She was surprised at how much time was spent. They started breakfast at 4:30 and now it was almost time to go. She thought a bit more and then stood up.  
  
"I better jet. Considering the fact I have a job to get to."  
  
"Yeah." Logan nodded his head. He really didn't want her to go either but he would never admit it. In fact he never wanted her to leave but that was beside the point. "I'll call you later." She smiled.  
  
"Yeah, so I guess I will see ya later?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Thanks for breakfast. Oh yeah and I think maybe you should sleep. After all, if a genetically engineered super being can't live without sleep than you certainly couldn't."  
  
She flashed him a huge smile before shutting the door behind her. The sound was disturbing to both parties, the sound of the door closing. After all it was just a dumb door but it was also a barrier. A barrier that each carried around their feelings and emotions. But to Max her subconscious was always whispering, 'Emotions and feelings will get you killed.' And for Logan, 'It is just a friendship. Besides a crip can't do anything but save the world.' They were both wrong, and they knew it but wouldn't come to terms with it. One day that barrier would come crashing down. The one that separated them. The one that wasn't just a door.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N I think I will end it there. I failed to follow through with a plot. But soon I will come up with something. Well maybe with little plot but with "action." I thought this fic was pretty pointless so I don't know why I bothered. My mind is just possessed I guess. Thanks Kyre for pointing out my errors before. Even though I can't find where I wrote god instead of good. Oh well you get the idea. 


End file.
